


How 25 Years of Stargate is Celebrated

by McKayRulez



Category: Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Anniversary, Anthropomorphic, Crack, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Issues, Gen, Kidnapping, Origins, Party, Sentient Atlantis, Short One Shot, Stargate, Stargate Atlantis: Legacy series, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: It's the 25th anniversary of Stargate, and SG-1, Atlantis and Universe have gathered to celebrate, along side some unpopular and uninvited guests.





	How 25 Years of Stargate is Celebrated

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 25th anniversary guys!!!

It was the 25th year celebration of their families francise, and the clan had gathered to celebrate. 

A wild teenage Stargate Universe was running around the party screaming. "I need an ending! I have to know what happens!"

SG-1 and their daughter, Atlantis, looked at eachother confused for a moment then looked to Universe. "……. Wait you don't know?... You already got an ending! They made SGU comics." 

SGU: *Surprised* "WHAT!? WHEN?! HOW!? WHERE!?"

SG-1 and Atlantis face palmed. 

SGU shakes Atlantis. "Mom! Tell me where I can find it!"

Auntie SG Atlantis Legacy looked up from sipping her drink and book reading in the corner. "There's this new thing called the internet, honey. Look it up. It's facinating." 

SG Origins, the Movie's newest child, walked into the room suprised. "Woah, woah, woah, there's a party?! Why didn't anyone tell me?"

SGU looks annoyidly at Origin's enterance, at the interuption of their end game crisis* "Because no one cares about you, Origins!" 

SG Movie: "Calm down Universe.. There's no reason to get all aggressive." 

SGU: "Shut up grandpa! I'm young, dark and edgy! I can do and say whatever I want!"

SG Origins: "Why do you hate me? I'm giving our family a new chance." 

SGU: "No you're not! You're ruining my chances of getting an ending with your low budget trash!" 

SG-1/Atlantis: *In unison* "We just told you, you already got an ending!" 

SGU: "Oh please. Comics and books don't count! If it wasn't filmed, it didn't happen!" 

SGU Comics cries in it's negelctful dark corner of the internet. SG Atlantis Legacy and the SGA Comics look up annoyed. "Hey! We resent that!"

SG Infinity, the cousin three times removed, steps into the room. Peers around and the hostility, then coughs awkwardly at interupting. "Hey guys... Why wasn't I invited to the party?" 

SG-1: "Uhhh…" 

Atlantis: "...…" 

SG Infinity: "Guys?"

SGU tilts their head looking very confused. "..... Who are you?" 

SG Infinity: "Infinity! ...Remember?... The cartoon..." 

SG-1 looks to the side awkwardly. "We, uh... kind of.. forgot you even existed, Infinity..." 

Atlantis, in her Canadian accent reponds sadly, "Sorry about that." 

SG Infinity: "Oh... Right..." 

Atlantis: "Hey... I'm sure if you come back next anniversary, we'll totally remember you!" 

SG Infinity: *Hopeful eyes* "Really?" 

SG-1: *Deadpan* "No." 

SG Infinity looks down sadly. 

SGU leans close to Atlantis and SG-1: "Really? Who is that?" 

SG Origins puts their hands on their hips. "Come on Infinity! They don't want us, I'll just reboot you to and we'll all be relevant! They'll have to love us! It's the perfect plan!" 

SG-1/Atlantis/Universe yell, "NOOOOOO!", and the group jump tackles Origins. 

SGU gets a desperate look in their eyes. "We can't have Origins pull a reboot!" 

SG-1 takes charge, "We need to tie them up, and place them somewhere they can't get access to the internet." 

SGU nods, "Yeah! Somewhere they'll never be found and freed. 

Atlantis looks thoughtful, then half smirks. "I got an idea." 

\--- 

*THUD* 

Atlantis, SG-1 and SGU peered down the hole they threw the gagged and tied up Origins into. 

"They'll never find them here." Atlantis brushed off her hands. 

"You sure, Momma?" SGU asked skeptical. 

Atlantis put an arm around her kid. "Of course sweetie. No one ever looks too deeply in Infinity's plot holes, because no one ever looks at Infinity itself." 

SG-1 turns to Infinity and clasps them on the shoulder. "See Infinity. The fact you're so obscure and unheard of, has finally made you useful after all!" 

Infinity takes a moment to wonder if that was supposed to be a compliment or not. They decide to take the win and smile. "Cool."


End file.
